Pleasant Dreams
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: Julius always worked so hard, to the point where the only time he slept was when he finally exhausted himself. Alice was determined to help him break this habit, so he could finally sleep in bed, instead of at his desk, or on the floor. Slight Julius/Alice?


"Hn, could I trouble you for a mug of coffee, Alice?" the mortician broke the long silence, just as Alice was dozing off at his desk. She snapped her head up and gave a sleepy nod. "Sure" she replied, as she stood from her chair, yawning into her hand gently. "Thank you. I'm sorry for asking, since you seemed to be falling asleep there but..." he kept his gaze on the woman as she raised her arms above her head.

"Nnn, don't worry about it~" she gave a slight smile, as she finished stretching her cramped legs and arms, her joints popping uncomfortably as she left the office. There was silence as the mortician continued to work on the clock, until Alice swung the door open with a hot fresh mug of coffee. "I only added a bit of milk this time~" she grinned.

"You remembered..." he spoke with a tone of surprise. Since she only spent a fraction of her time at the tower, he half expected her to forget what he had told her, but he was also pleased and took the porcelain mug gratefully.

"Thank you"

"Of course~" She smiled sleepily, and took a seat across from the man, rubbing the sleep from her eyes occasionally as she continued to watch him work. Julius easily took note of this, and remained silent as he wound a gear into place. "I'm nearly done, and I won't require your help any more tonight. Perhaps you should go to bed, now?" he suggested, breaking the silence.

She stared towards him with a concerned look before heaving a heavy sigh, moving strands of sunkissed hair from her face. "Perhaps... But I'd like to know how my coffee is..." she smiled earnestly, perking up ever so slightly from her tired state.

Oh, yes. He hadn't taken a sip yet. Putting the rim of the mug against his lips, he took in the aroma and taste pausing ever so slightly as he put the mug down with a light thud against the wooden desk.

"It is better this time, but- still not quite perfect. Ninety one"

"A ninety one?" She spoke with a smile, a hopeful tone behind her smile. A ninety one was certainly better then her previous seventy eight. A much better improvement. She felt satisfied with the escalated score. Clearly, she had done something right!

'She looks satisfied... This is good' Julius thought to himself. She had done everything he'd mentioned last time. Warmed the mug and let it brew longer- even adding just a splash of milk. "Yes. A ninety one. You listen very well, I'm impressed"

Alice gave a proud smile, before standing, her arms stretched once more to the air. She let out a light yawn, covering it with dainty hand, before looking to the clock maker who sat at the desk. "I'll head to bed then... Do you need anything else~?"

The blunette gave a shake of his head, finally looking up from his work towards the outsider. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for all your hard work today" He then returned his attention to the clock in front of him, carefully removing a piece of glass that had been lodged between the gears when it was broken, as she headed to the door, before stopping and turning to face him once more.

"Good night, Julius... Please don't fall asleep at your desk..." He looked up at her for a second, then back down at his work. "Good night Alice..." He ignored her last request, and didn't mention falling asleep at the desk. It happened sometimes, and if it did tonight then- he hadn't made any promises not to.

Alice gave a slight nod, before placing her hand on the doors knob. "Good night, Julius..." she murmured, as she looked at him for a moment, before exiting his office quietly, heading to bed.

=x=

Awakened by the sound of tweeting birds, Alice sat up and looked towards the window. It was now morning... Or what she assumed was morning. Rubbing her eyes, she grabbed her blanket and headed down to Julius' office to check on him. Bare feet slapped against cold stone as she made her way down from her room, down the hall, and to the door that lead to her friends office. "Julius?" she peeked into the mans office with the blanket around her shoulders to block out the morning chill.

Julius looked over at her, his eyes heavily lidded, and most of his weight resting on his forearms. In his hands was a clock, still half-broken. "Oh... Alice." He sounded exhausted.

Alice simply stared at him. "Julius? Did you even go to bed? Or get any sleep?!" She sounded worried, taking her usual seat across from him, teal eyes wide and alarmed "Hn? Oh, no, I didn't realize morning was so close..." He bit back a yawn, but when he closed his eyes it was obvious he had difficulty opening them again.

This only made Alice worry more. "Julius?" She placed her hands on either of his shoulders and shook them gently. "Julius, if you're that exhausted you need to sleep. Even if only for an hour or two" she insisted with a desperate face. The last thing she wanted was to walk in one day and see Julius splayed out on the floor. His eyes fluttered open when she shook him, and he looked at her far too long before his eyes finally focused. Perhaps she was right. He might only damage the clock further if he worked on it in this state.

"Yes... Yes, you're right." Besides, he would end up leaning on the desk, or lying on the floor, if he deprived his body of sleep too much longer, and he knew that she knew that.

She blinked, removing her hands from the mans shoulders and smiled. At least he would get rest. That was most important. "So please, go sleep for awhile, Julius. I would prefer not to walk in to see you passed out on the floor" she gave a nervous chuckle. Just seeing him in this state... Something about it seemed so adorable.

He didn't know why she chuckled. She had seen him passed out on the floor before, at the desk and just half dressed and half in bed. She crossed over to where he sat, and tried get him awake enough so he didn't collapse oh his way to bed, shaking him gently. "Come on, Julius. The sooner you get to bed, the sooner you can wake up and get back to work"

True enough. He opened his eyes once more, and- using the desk to support himself- pushed himself out of his seat. Unfortunately, it didn't feel as if he would get far from there, without the continued support beneath his hands.*

"Hn- perhaps I should sleep here, after all..." he mumbled

"Julius, are you sure?" She looked at him worriedly. He always slept there, she never even saw him come to bed. But certainly a bed was far more comfortable then a desk, or the floor. She took one of his arms, and slung it across her shoulder. "Come on. I'll help you"

When she slung his arm over her shoulders he gave her a startled look. He was far larger than her, and heavier too. If he tripped or overbalanced-

"Ah-!"

"AH!"

Perhaps if he had kept his mind on the task of walking instead of worrying, he wouldn't have, but distracted by his thoughts he tripped and fell- nearly crushing Alice beneath him but somehow holding himself up on his trembling arms. The sight of Alice- in only that slip of a nightgown and blanket beneath her- caused him to blush ever so lightly. She rubbed the back of her head from the impact with the floor, and felt a weight above her. She felt her face flush scarlet at the man above her, but was more concerned about his current state then the position they were currently in now. "J-Julius? Are you- Are you alright?!"

"I'm-"

His arms trembled again, and it was all he could do to push himself off her before he fell atop her completely. He didn't- however- feel as if he would make it to bed and every moment that passed the floor felt warmer and softer than should be possible. "I'm... going to sleep here..."

She sat up, straightening her nightgown and the blanket that had rested on her shoulders. She stared at him for a moment, before sighing. He was growing too used to this. It was a bad habit, and she was determined to have him break it... But not today. She took the blanket from her shoulders and put it over him gently. "Alright... Do you need anything else~?" she offered with a gentle smile.

"Hn-"

Something warm would be nice. He didn't realise he had stopped talking, and when she didn't move... well,_ she_ was warm. And she had moved close enough to drape the blanket over his shoulders, which also put her close enough to loop an arm around. He pillowed his cheek on her lap, and fell asleep almost instantly without another word.

"J-Juli-" She stopped for a minute, feeling the temperature in her face rising. She knew he was tired, and most likely already asleep, and it would only be bothersome if she tried waking him or moving him. She sat there, allowing him to rest, one of her hands moving some loose strands of his dark hair from his face. She smiled slightly, and gazed down at the now sleeping mortician.

"Sleep well, Julius. And pleasant dreams~"


End file.
